


If you ever come back.

by widowromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Infinity War, One Shot, Please Don’t Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowromanova/pseuds/widowromanova
Summary: Maria wants her to stay, but Natasha has to go be with the rest of the Avengers in the big Wakanda battle. Are they gonna meet again?





	If you ever come back.

It’s the night before the Avengers have to leave for Wakanda. Not only does Natasha have the big battle to think about, she has Maria in mind too. They had just got into a huge argument because this whole situation is getting the best of them. Selfish as it is, Maria would rather have Natasha stay and take care of things from that side of the world with her. That way she has her close— because deep down she knows that defeating Thanos is nearly impossible and she doesn’t want this to be the reason she loses the one person she loves the most, and for it to happen so far away from her as well. But Natasha, knowing her duty as an Avenger, has to go against Maria’s wishes. She just can’t bare the idea of being without her team, all of them risking their lives in what is the most important battle they’ve had to fight and she could have been out there to help them. She also knows she owes this to the world. Regardless of how many times she’s redeemed herself, she feels as if she still hasn’t done enough to wipe out all that red in her ledger. As hard as Maria tries to persuade her, she just can’t hold Natasha back. She eventually gives up, looks at Natasha with tears starting to pool in her eyes, lets out a sigh and says “Alright then.” she starts to walk away before Natasha could grab her and she could hear her calling out her name, but she ignores that and walks faster until she’s finally out of the room.

Natasha’s mind starts to race with all the things she has to think about. She sinks into the couch and throws an arm over her eyes, fighting back tears and trying to calm her thoughts. She reaches for her phone, makes several attempts to call Maria but she never picks up. She opens her messages and starts to type out instead, “I’m sorry, but I have to do this. I promise to make it up to you when we get back. We’ve still got that one thing to do, alright? I love you, forever and always.” She hits send, puts down her phone, and eventually falls asleep waiting for a reply. It’s already morning when she wakes up and checks her phone. Texts from the rest of her team, no Maria. She tries to call her one last time. No answer. “Tsk,” and she throws it back to the couch as she walks off to start getting ready and gearing up for the big fight. She gets a call from Sam that it was time and before she leaves, she stops by a tabletop with one of the photos of her and Maria together. She lets out a little smile, reaches towards it and gives Maria’s face a small caress with her fingers as she wished for it to be real, for her to be able to touch Maria one more time before she goes out for the fight of her life. She pulls away before she gets lost at the thought and heads for the door.

It was very unlike her but since she didn’t want to stay in the shared room she had with Natasha, Maria decided to hit Fury up and ask if she could spend the night. He agreed, and didn’t ask any questions when she arrived and hurried past him to the couch and sat down in a slump. It was none of his business so he just let out a simple “make yourself at home” before heading back to his room. It was a long and sleepless night for Maria, she just can’t help but worry about the battle and what the turnout would be. She worries about everyone, but the one question that haunts her for the rest of the night is “Will I get her back?” She gets distracted when she occasionally hears her phone ring but decides to ignore it, not having the energy to talk to anyone and she knows it’s only Natasha anyway. Before she knows it the sun is up and her phone starts ringing again. Natasha. She stares at it for a while before she decides to pick it up, but as she’s about to answer she hears Fury calling for her. She could tell something’s up from the tone of his voice so she locks her phone and puts it away in her pocket before heading towards him and starting another busy work day.

The battle has begun. Natasha fights the hardest she ever has her entire life, constantly looking out for the rest of team and making sure they’re still intact. They struggle, but she’s relieved that every time she looks around they’re all still there. It feels like forever when suddenly a portal opens and Thanos comes out, the main event is here and she hears Cap’s orders: “Eyes up, stay sharp.” They immediately start going up against the titan but none of them can get through him. She ends up being buried down under rocks, and soon after that she loses her breath and passes out. When she wakes up, everything is silent. She starts running in a panic looking for the rest of her team. She eventually spots Bruce, Rhodey, Thor, and the racoon. Good. Until she sees Steve kneeling in front of Vision, his body laying lifeless on the ground and the mind stone missing from his head. They lost. She feels her heart sink down to her stomach and puts her hand on her abdomen to keep her from falling. She realizes that the others are missing and her mind drifts to one thing: Maria.

It’s only noon but Maria already feels like it’s the end of the day, it’s been such a long morning. She’s now in the car with Fury, and they’ve been monitoring the activities both in space and Wakanda where the team’s split up in. Maria reports what she’s been seeing when a car suddenly skids in front of them. “Nick, Nick!” Maria yells in warning, but it’s too late and they crash into the stray vehicle. They get out to inspect it but see that no one is in it. This leaves them confused, but the sound of a helicopter falling towards a building distracts them and they look around just in time to see the two to collide. “Call control, code red,” Fury says. But Maria starts feeling this unusual sensation. “Nick...” and she watches as her body slowly fades into dust. 

The first thing Natasha does when she comes back is look for Maria. She has also asked help from the rest of them that survived but they haven’t found any trace of her either. They’ve been at it for days and she refuses to accept the fact that she’s gone. Natasha feels like she’s losing her mind. She has kept it together long enough and one night she just breaks. She can’t forgive herself for leaving her behind, she keeps thinking if she stayed that maybe this could have been prevented, maybe she’d still be here. She can’t stop fidgeting with the ring she wears on her left hand. She sits on her work table where she has photos of them together and some of just Maria. She picks one of the latter up and whispers, “A month. We had one month before the big day. Before I got to call you my wife. Maybe we should have done it sooner...” Her voice is raspy and cracks from the tears falling hard on her face. “I promised you I’d be back. Well, I kept my promise. I thought you’d be here to see that, thought you’d be here to at least yell at me but...” She pauses as she can’t even see Maria’s face from the blur her tears have formed and she puts the photo down. She puts her hands through her hair and pulls slightly as she starts sobbing. It takes her a while to come back but when she does, she looks back at the photo, takes a deep breath and says shakily, “Now my promise is I’ll get you back. I don’t care what I’d have to do for that to happen. And when I do, we’ll get married and live the life of our dreams just like we planned, alright? Well maybe there’d be a few interruptions, considering our jobs...” She manages to let out a chuckle as she says that. But she continues on, “I just know I can’t do this without you, and I want you back. I miss you. so, so bad. You just wait, okay? I’ll get you back. I’ll get my wife back. I love you, Maria Hill. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic so forgive me for any errors or if it lacks anything! idk if this is staying as a one shot or if i’ll be adding another chapter, but i hope y’all enjoy and any comments/feedback would be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
